


No Destination

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Get Away [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys could use a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Destination

They've said it in interviews, and they mean it every time. A vacation, just the five of them; no photographers, no reporters, no choreographers or studio techs or managers or makeup artists. Nobody measuring them for wardrobe or messing with their hair. No voice coaches or language tutors. They won't have to talk at all, except in their secret language of smiles and brow tilts and touches.

They won't have to move in concert except to please themselves.

Most plans get more elaborate over time, but this one stays very simple. A vacation somewhere, anywhere. Just the five of them.


End file.
